Rare Entbrat
|release date = 2014-11-27 |release version = 1.3.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Gold |beds required = 4 |element1 = Plant |element2 = Earth |element3 = Water |element4 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = If Available: + Shrubb and Maw + Oaktopus and Drumpler + Furcorn and Fwog Higher rate of success: + Clamble and Toe Jammer + Bowgart and Noggin + T-Rox and Potbelly + Pummel and Mammott |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 200 |buying price starpower= 5,000 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Entbrat is the same size and shape as the Common Entbrat, but has an autumn-like appearance, with gold, orange and red replacing yellow and bright green. The larger horns, more notably the side horns, and longer 'beard' of leaves on its chest give the Rare Entbrat a different appearance as well. Song Same as regular Entbrat Song. Breeding The Rare Entbrat is bred like the Common Entbrat, using monsters that combine to provide all four elements, Earth, Cold, Plant, and Water. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed an Entbrat: * + Shrubb and Maw * + Oaktopus and Drumpler * + Furcorn and Fwog However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success for getting an Entbrat instead of one of the parents as the outcome: * + Clamble and Toe Jammer * + Bowgart and Noggin * + T-Rox and Potbelly * + Pummel and Mammott :Of these, T-Rox+Potbelly and Bowgart+Noggin are the best combinations, as they have the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. There is also a small chance of producing a Entbrat or Rare Entbrat from a failed breeding attempt, using an Entbrat and a non-Single Element Monsters. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. In addition, it is possible to breed a Rare Entbrat and a regular Entbrat together. The outcome will always be a Entbrat, and if a Rare Entbrat is available at that time, it may result from this combination. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Entbrat. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Rare Entbrat Spooktacle 2016.png|Spooktacle 2016 - 2018 Rare Entbrat 2019 Spooktacle.png|Spooktacle 2019 On October 22nd, 2016, the Rare Entbrat mimicked its common counterpart and wor lederhosen. Skin and leaves remained of similar color until 2019. The costume was repeated for all subsequent seasons. Notes * It was the first quad-element Rare. * It is one of the hardest Rare Monsters to breed, since it can only be bred on Plant Island, and without the use of a large stock of gems there are very few chances to obtain it with its lengthy breeding and incubation time. * It has the highest coin rate - and even more than all Ethereal Monsters. * The Autumn look probably comes from the fact that it was released around Thanksgiving. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters